Kingdom Hearts II: The REMIX: Preview
by Zatrion
Summary: A preview of my upcoming story, and my Christmas present to FanFiction. Enjoy, and be willing to give your two cents.


Zatrion Presents

Kingdom Hearts II: The REMIX!

Preview

Well, it has been about 1 year since I did something new, whether it was updating a story or adding in a new one. Well, around October, I got back into the kick of things with Kingdom Hearts. I always enjoyed the first one, had a blast with Chain of Memories, and was able to get the full experience with the second game. Now with information coming forward on Birth by Sleep and 358/2 Days, I feel it was time to give my view of KHII. With it, will come new characters, both ally and enemy, new worlds, and a chance to see the true origin of the Heartless. It took nearly two months, but I gathered most of the information needed for this project, and it should start proper in the New Year. For now, enjoy this sneak preview of Kingdom Hearts II: The REMIX!

Note: I do not take claim to any characters that appear within this preview. They will belong to their respective owners. (They know who they are.)

"Come on Sora, we gotta see how Leon and the others are doing." Goofy looks back at his spiky-haired ally, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora look towards the staff-wielding duck, his head cocked sideways. "What about you, Donald?"

"It's a good idea, seeing how the battle went in the Great Maw." Looking past the various shops, Donald adds "So, let's head over to Merlin's."

The three begin to move down the steps, but before reaching the bottom, they hear something strange, something unnatural… something alien. Turning back, they rush up the stairs. Looking around, they try to find where the sound is coming from. Looking over in a corner, they notice the noise coming from a corner. The noise begins to change, from the alien sound to a grinding, whirring sound. With the noise change comes something unexpected: a blue police box.

Getting past their initial shock, they walk up to the giant blue box. Looking at it, Sora is putting his hand up, in preparation to knock on it. Before he could do so, the door opens, and a man's head pops out. The three heroes pull back in surprise.

"Well, this is interesting. It's been a while since I've been here." The man is speaking in an English accent, and has a smile on his face. The three moves back and the man steps out and shuts the door on the police box. The man is garbed in a long coat, a suit, and red and white sneakers.

"Who… Who are you?" Sora has his head cocked to the side, taking in the sight of the man. _He's really bizarre._

"I'm the Doctor." The man places his hands inside of his pockets, his smile still radiating.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Donald quacks. With those words, the Doctor's smile grows bigger.

_**KHIIR**_

"Look at this place, guys. It seems really…" Sora looks out at the nearby city.

"Kinda quiet." Goofy looks around, taking note of where they landed. "Doctor, do you think that people will notice us?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It has been a while since I visited this world. The people may not recognize me." The man locks up the blue box.

"It seems pretty strange that no one is taking note of us, though." Donald looks around, a quizzical look on his face.

"Ah, these people have seen strange things. Giant monster attacks, giant robots defending the city against said monsters, not to mention the various nasty little enemies."

"You mean like that?" Goofy points behind the Doctor. The group looks to the point to see strange dinosaur-like creatures stumbling towards a group of four people.

"Exactly." At this, the Doctor runs off towards the group, Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. Not wanting to be left out, Sora, Donald and Goofy get out their weapons and rush towards the swarm. Jumping in, Sora begins slicing away at the creatures. He takes note that each enemy defeated releases a heart.

"Guys, these things are Heartless!" Taking this cue, Donald begins shooting off multiple Thunder spells, each one stunning the creatures. Goofy follows up by throwing his shield. With each hit, it ricochets off of one Heartless onto another, until there is nothing left but black smoke.

"Well that was close." Sora dismisses his Keyblade and turns around to the group that the creatures were going to attack. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." The person speaking is older than the others in the group. Dressed up in black, he puts his hand out to Sora. Tentatively, Sora takes his hand and shakes it. Suddenly, Sora hears, "Get down!" With that, Sora is pushed to the ground. He is about to complain when he notices that the group is beginning to fight off another group of the lizard-like Heartless. The actions of the man is fluidic, each punch and kick showcase his power. Within some time, the group get together. "Alright, let's do this." With a snap, he brings up his left wrist, which turns a bracelet he was wearing into some sort of strange device. Sora looks over and sees that the others have done the same action.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

_**KHIIR**_

Well, this is my Christmas present to those in the realm of FanFiction. I hope that you will enjoy this tantalizing preview of my upcoming story.

Give your thoughts on this, and any possible ideas/help would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
